Love in Complete Darkness
by Anaklusmosj
Summary: A brokenhearted man sets out in a mission to forget his past. However, life constantly reminds him of what he lost. When the people he cares about betrays him, things start to take an unexpected spin. Somehow, someway, it all leads back to the beginning. What will happen when he realize that his life was an illusion? Will he stand and fight, or back out and run?
1. Awakening

Ok, so here I am again. I am sorry for disappearing for a long time. College and family have been a major distraction. I am really, really sorry.

Nevertheless, I have returned. This time however, I have a better, more structured and thrilling story. It has been made with the purpose to fill those empty years of absence.

If anything, I must say that I made this because I kept thinking of a reviewer name youdon'tcarewho. The reviewer's comment had hit me hard and made me want to start over again. I wanted to give you a story worthy of you. After all, an audience is the most important part of a writer. Therefore, this is all for you. Especially youdon'tcarewho. Thanks for being there dude/dudette. Hope you like it.

Last but not least, enjoy the story! If you want to make a comment, either good or bad, write a review! I don't mind what comes in, if it's a praise or an insult, 'cause each review is a tool to help me write better (all within reason of course).

Enjoy and have fun! If anything, write a review or PM me. I'll be glad to answer.

Anaklusmosj

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, the regions or the character used in the fanfiction. Everything belongs to Nintendo. XD

(Jackie's POV)

I saw her on the edge again. This time I was not a spectator of what was happening. I was re-experiencing the moment for the first time in two months. Ever since her death, that night haunted me in my dreams constantly. Like a reminder that she was dead and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. I thought it ended two months ago, but I was wrong. Her death was still fresh, burning a scar in my mind.

And so I laid there, holding her hand, crying, not letting her go. My voice wasn't working and my arm was getting numb. Her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, were full of pain and love. She offered a smile, but she was tearing up. I knew she wasn't going to last. I cried to her, my eyes full of tears, yet without my voice it was like doing nothing. On the other hand, her voice did work.

And it was as clear as day. Killing me again. Breaking my heart again. Tearing my soul again.

"Let me go, Jack. You can't pull me up."

I shook my head furiously. I wasn't gonna lose her again. Not again.

"I'm sorry. But you have to let go."

I shook my head once more. She was my everything. I wasn't going to lose her like this.

Then I looked at her eyes again. Her face was wearing a very familiar expression. Not regret, sadness or fear. No, it was determination. It was bravery. It was the face she used for doing something either really brave or really stupid.

She went for really brave.

She let go.

My voice worked again.

"Saaaaaaarraaaaaaa!"

...

I opened my eyes slowly, my skin cold and trembling. Four heads loomed over me. Two were human, the other two pokémon. A Plusle and a Squirtle specifically. After a few seconds, I recognized the two human heads.

"Solana. Miguel." I sat up but immediately felt dizzy.

"Careful dude." Said Miguel in his deep voice. "I don't know how you ended on the floor, but you have a nasty bump on your head."

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare." Solana explained, lying me down again. "We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake to anything."

"That is," said Miguel, pointing to the pokémon "until those two decided to intervene."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Man, everything hurt. My head, my chest, my heart... specially my heart. Dealing with her death had been hard enough, but having that constant reminder was just too much for me. Two months had passed and I couldn't forget her. However, there wasn't an explanation for it, except that perhaps my heart rejects the fact that she is gone. Which would be whole new level of cruelty.

Another deep breath. My life sucks.

"Jackie, are you ok?" Asked Solana.

I smiled, trying to ease her worry. She was a pretty young woman, with teal-blue hair and sky blue eyes. She was kind, but don't let that fool you. Underneath that gentle and pretty face hides a good dose of leadership and bravery mixed with a clear and very sharp mind. She was good with both children and pokémon, which makes her a perfect example of what a ranger should be. Me? I'm good with pokémon. Children... Not so much.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken." I opened my eyes and found her smiling. Mission accomplished.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes, mom."

She nodded, looking a little irritated.

"He's good alright. Once he starts messing around, you can tell he's perfectly fine." stated Miguel, smiling.

Solana glared at him while both of us laughed. Miguel was my best friend since we entered the Ranger Academy four years ago. With his strong arms, big hands and coffee brown skin, he looked like a Machamp that got a tan on the beach. Graduated in mechanics, he would fix anything, from a car to a styler. Every once in while he fixed something quite out of the ordinary like plants, pokémon or even me. But that's another story.

I sat up carefully, yet the dizziness came back quickly. Both of my friends held me in place, their faces full of worry.

"You should rest Jackie. You don't look so well." Said Solana.

"Nah. I'm fine. Can you help me up?"

They exchanged looks, then Miguel took my arm. "Sure. C'mere."

With his help, I got up. The dizziness strikes again, this time with my head throbbing.

"Careful. Don't fall." I felt Solana's hands against my back. Warm and soft, just like _hers_ were one day.

"I won't. Now, I'm hungry. Get me to the kitchen."

"He might not be ok physically, but his mind is as irritating as ever."

"Idiot." Both of them laughed. I couldn't help but join them.

A few minutes later, the three of us entered the rangers lounge. It was a big room with white walls, a kitchen, a fridge and a few tables here and there. A couple of sofas outlined a corner, with a small bookshelf next to them. For some reason, the place was empty. I glanced at the clock. 12:30. 12:30...

"Twelve thirty! How in blazes it's twelve thirty already!"

"Dude, calm down. We let you sleep that long."

I turned my head and saw Max walking to us. He's twenty-two, like me, but he looks older. He has deep blue eyes that look as if they've lived a life before being placed on him. With his white skin and black hair, he looks like a movie star. Many girls are after him, yet he rejects them all. In his opinion, the perfect woman would come when she needs to come. Meanwhile, he spends the time with me, messing around and doing dangerous missions.

"We let you sleep" he continued "because we knew you didn't get some rest last night. With the ship on fire, the explosions and whatnot, we figured you needed to rest for a good while."

"Still, 'till twelve sounds extreme."

"Says so the guy who throws himself to do dangerous missions no one else wants?" Teased Solana.

I glared at her. She simply shrugged and smiled, while the two boys snickered.

"Take me to the table. I'm still hungry."

"Good thing you've got your priorities straight."

"Shut up Max!"

He laughed, then went to pull a seat in the table in front of me. Miguel set me there, then Solana went to the fridge. She took out a few things and made me a simple ham and cheese sandwich. She gave them to me with a cup of milk and I started to eat. Five minutes later, I was happy and full leaned back in my seat.

"Amazing how you inhaled that."

"See Solana? He's more than alright."

"Miguel is right. This dude is fine."

"Why thank you. And Solana, the sandwich was great."

She laughed, then stood up. "Well I'm off. See ya later boys."

"See ya" we said in unison.

I stood up and took my dishes to the sink. Fortunately, the dizziness left. The only thing left was the throb in my head.

"I see you can stand without help." Max observed.

"Yeah, but my head hurts."

"There's pain killers on the basket near the fridge."

"Thanks."

"So tell me," Miguel started "who were you talking to?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned, confused.

"You were saying 'No, please don't let go. Stay. I can pull us up.' Who were you talking to?"

"Nothing." I looked away, trying to evade the conversation.

Now he frowned. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to talk about it." I said, turning so he couldn't see me tear up. Bad enough I had that damn nightmare. Now this...

"Jackie, please tell-" I felt his hands on my shoulders but I smacked them away.

"Just shut up already!" I yelled, tears flowing out. "I said I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

"Jackie, please!"

"Shut up! Leave alone!"

"Jackie calm down." Said Max, getting closer slowly. "Breathe. Don't wanna talk? That's fine. Totally fine. Just calm down."

I glared at him. It was difficult to see him with my eyes full of tears. He seemed willing to help, but I didn't want help. What I'm going through has no way out. No one knows, so no one can help me. Help me deal with the grief. The grief of losing her. Of losing...

I shook my head violently, trying to dissipate my thoughts. I can't think of her name, cause then I'll be invoking her image, her body, her voice her smell... Snap out of it!

"Jackie?"

I looked up and saw Solana with two more girls. One was Rithimy, a blonde with great assistant skills, ready for anything. The other one was unknown to me. She had brown hair in two pigtails, blue eyes and a shy smile. She must be a new ranger.

I wiped my eyes carefully and walked to the exit. My heart was torn again, but well, that's the price for privacy, isn't it? I didn't let anyone know about her and thus no one understands me. But am I to take blame? I didn't trust them. They're my friends yes, but I always had a feeling that one day, one of them would stab my back.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah Solana?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

I looked back, sure enough it was her. The girl I loved. The girl I lost. Yet when I turned, it was only Solana, worried as usual, looking pained even. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sure."

Then I went to my room, looking around to clear my mind as well as to see that no one was following me. My hand opened the door and suddenly I was in the ship. Entering the room, my bed wasn't there. Instead, there was a queen-sized bed with white sheets neatly made. On top of it laid a young woman. She was reading a book, an Eevee sleeping right next to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Jack."

I blinked hard. The image faded, leaving me even worse than before. I closed the door behind me and plopped into bed.

For the millionth time, I wished she was here with me. And for the millionth time, I was still alone.

I sank my face in my pillow and started to cry. I didn't care what they thought of me. Or if they saw me nor if they heard me. It hurt too much. I couldn't keep up. I had to let it out.

"Sara... Sara... Why did you had to leave me? Why did you let go?"


	2. A new start To where?

Disclaimer: I don't anything of Pokemon and/or stuff related

* * *

It's been three years since that day. I still haven't forgot her. It still aches when I remember. I still have nightmares of that night.

But I'm done with grief. I continued my life, and now most of it lies behind. I've even set my eyes on another girl. Yep, I've been living a good life altogether.

Like today for instance. I was hiding behind the reception counter, right next to Aura's spot. The seat was empty, and the computer was running screensavers quietly.

"Jack Walker! Come here this instant!"

Snickering softly, I imagined Solana's face as she searched for me. Her sky blue eyes full of rage, an angry frown in her face, yelling quite loudly. Her hair and her uniform a delicious mess of candy, though she doesn't know it yet.

The plan was to be annoying one more time before I go to missions again. I was in vacation days, but since I never used them in anything except more missions, Chairperson Erma ordered me to stay at least two weeks away. The first few days were extremely boring. Then I saw a couple of water balloons and many female rangers.

And with that, the fun began.

Solana was my last victim. That's why I had to make it big. Of course, there's another reason but...

"Jackie! Where are you?! Oh, when I get my hands on you..."

Staying completely still, I heard footsteps near me. My first thought was that it must be her, when suddenly it stopped.

My eyes went up, waiting to see her in full rage mode, when a different voice spoke.

"Hey Solana. Why don't you check on the top floor? You know Jackie likes to hide in the trees when pulling pranks."

"Hey... you're right! Thanks Aura!"

"You're welcome!"

Dreadful silence. One second, two seconds, three seconds...

"Coast clear ranger. You most certain death just left the field."

"Thanks Aura."

"Don't sweat it. Maybe with this the Chairperson finally sends you away."

I frowned playfully. "You make it sound like I'm annoying..."

"You're insufferable, period."

I smiled, happy for the compliment. Then I got out and peeked my head over the counter. See, you can never be sure with woman. One minute, they'll help you and be sweet and kind and whatnot. The next one, they're your worst enemy, making evil plans to torture you.

"What? Don't trust me?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Well then, we're even." Man, I swear. Those grey eyes were hiding something.

"Yeah, yeah... I get it."

She laughed, and her short red hair danced in her shoulders.

"You better leave before she returns."

"Yup. Thanks again... I think."

She laughed again, shaking her head softly. I started for my room, careful not to be found by Solana.

I almost made it when suddenly I felt a chill in my spine. I looked back and I saw her looking at me murderously.

"Jack Walker! Come here this instant!"

Eyes wide open, I started to run to my room. It wasn't that far. Just fifteen feet. Ten feet. Five feet. Two feet. Open the door. Get inside. Shut it close and save my life.

Everything went perfect. Except for one small little detail...

"OW!"

I winced as she screamed and willed myself to open the door to see what happened. Solana was on the floor, hands on her head. I got out and went to her slowly.

"Hey Solana... are you ok?"

She glared at me to death and, if possible, even more irritated than before. "Do I look ok to you?!"

"Hey don't blame me! I was just running away from you! I never meant to-"

"Well you didn't have to hit me with the damn door!"

She quickly stood up and tried to slap my face. Fortunately, I saw it coming and ducked. Unfortunately, she slapped someone else.

"Gasp! I'm so sorry Chris! I just wanted to get back at Jackie! I'm so sorry!"

Eyes wide, I turned around slowly. I gulped hard, knowing what was coming.

Known as Silent Chris, he's a huge guy with dark oak skin, strong hands and ripped muscles. He's a great ranger, but he never talks unless he really needs to. Great friend and ally, protector of citizens and Pokémon ... as well as the female rangers in the Ranger Union.

"Oh, crap..."

...

...

Twenty minutes later, I was in my bed being bandaged by Miguel while Chatot slept in my belly. My head had a nasty bump and my lip was broken, my arms scraped and scratched. As he worked, he shook his head in disapproval.

"You had to prank Solana with Silent Chris around."

"Hey! I didn't knew he was around!"

"My point is that you're messing around again."

"Well I'm bored." I took a cup from my desk and drank the icy water, careful not to spill it over Chatot. Man, he just had to sleep in my belly right now. "That's what you get for making me take a vacation."

"But why don't you? You work all the time. You need a few days off."

"No, I don't."

"Ya know, there was a time when you were eager for vacation..."

"That was a long time ago." I looked to a small chest in my desk "Almost three years."

"But why?"

I shrugged, trying not to give it thought. The truth is I couldn't take a day off without remembering Sara. I did had lazy days where I spend twelve hours or more asleep or messing around. But vacation? No thanks. If working all the time helps me to concentrate on something else, then fine. I'll work all year if necessary.

"Speaking of time, why don't you get a girlfriend?"

I almost spewed water.

"Squawk!" Chatot jumped off me and, having woke up, pecked me in the head. He looked very angry.

"Ow!" I looked at the bird. "What was that for?!"

"You startled Chatot! You startled Chatot! Squawk!"

"What?!" I looked at the bird.

"Don't yell at me, squawk! Don't yell at me!"

"Shut up Chatot."

"Man, you're face!"He said, laughing. "If I had a camera I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah..." I said, irritated. "But you know I'm no good with woman."

He calmed down and looked at me worried. "Why so? You're a nice guy."

"Thanks, but that's not for me." I lowered my gaze, remembering last year.

That year, I proposed to get a new girlfriend to forget about Sara and start over. Regardless of all my efforts, it was all in vain. The girl would comply about my job, my distance, of not being romantic or whatsoever. As for me, well... if she didn't want me, then what was I doing with her? I just moved along, heartbroken. After the fourth attempt, I resigned myself to loneliness and solitude. My mind realized I wasn't going to love another woman, but sometimes my heart would wind up another hopscotch game when a pretty and nice girl passed by. Like today, when I saw Solana sleeping in the sofa before I pranked her. She was so beautiful...

I shook my head violently. What was I thinking? She never loved me, nor I believe she would any day sooner.

"She seems too distant for me..."

"Who is too distant?"

I looked at my best friend, surprised and embarrassed. "Nothing."

He looked at me carefully, then started smiling. "You like someone, don't you?"

I looked away, feeling my cheeks red. "No."

"Oh yeah you do."

"No, I don't."

"Aw come on! Tell me, who is it?"

"No."

"Come on Jackie! Tell me!"

"Tell him. Squawk. Tell him"

"Who's side are you on Chatot?"

"His side, his side." He looked quite motivated and interested.

"Shut up." I finished my cup, irritated and mortally embarrassed. It has been quite a while since I felt like that. "Leave me alone."

"Hmmm..." He kept looking at me. Man, he knew how to tick me off.

"What?" I demanded, now angry. "If you're assuming I'll admit that I like someone you're very wrong."

"I don't have to." He replied, smiling mischievously. "I just have to watch you."

"Idiot."

He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. I was repeating it again, I was sure of it now. I was falling hard. Very hard.

"Well, I'm off. Got work to do."

"See ya around Miguel. And thanks for helping me out."

"See ya Miguel. Squawk. See ya."

"Sure thing Chatot." He stroked his head and stood at the door, smiling at me. "Oh, and don't worry, Imma be watching you and find out who the lucky girl is."

I took my pillow and threw it at his head. He dodged it quite easily, so it sailed outside and landed on someone else's face. Standing on the door, was Kate, a teen who took only three years to be a Top Ranger. She was pretty and a nice person, but she was like a sister for me. Her dedication to her work often reminded me of Lyra, my little sister who often traveled a lot to gather gym badges.

"What's happening?"

"Miguel's being annoying." I answered.

"Jackie has a crush, but he won't admit it." Said you know who.

She frowned at me, then seemed to process what Miguel said. Afterwards, she was jumping up and down, holding my pillow and squealing. Once again, I was as red as my uniform and embarrassed to death.

"Who is it?!"

"I don't have a crush!"

"Come on! Tell meeeeeee! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"No. I won't say her name." I crossed my arms and looked away.

Dreadful silence. Then I looked back at them. Both were eye wide with the mouth opened in pure amazement.

"What?" Fear crept on my skin. I didn't like that look...

"You see! You have a crush on someone! After three years, you finally fell in love!" Kate said, still jumping with joy.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Yes you did!"

"Shut up Chatot!" I tried to close his beak, but he flew away. "I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Dude, you just said you wouldn't say her name." Countered Miguel.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't. First, I had no answer to that, cause I know it was true. Second, the girl in question was right behind Kate, all cleaned up from the prank, so I just froze in place.

"What's going on?"

Kate whirled around and screamed "Jackie has a crush on someone!"

"Gasp! Oh my gosh, Jackie, please tell me!"

"Solana not you too!" I turned my face away and prayed that she didn't noticed my red face.

"Awww! You're all red!" Crap. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Awwwww!" said all of them, including the bird, in unison.

"Leave me alone will ya?"

"Ok..." said Miguel and Kate, quite disappointed. Heads hanging low, they left the room.

On the other hand, Solana and Chatot stayed. I was a little annoyed by the fact. Alas, my heart started up like a race car, a thousand miles per hour.

"Well, why are you still here?" I demanded.

"You're my master, dummy! Squawk!"

"Not you, bird!"

"Dummy! Squawk! Dummy!"

Solana laughed a bit. "I have a message for you."

I immediately looked at her. Curiosity took the best of me.

"What's it about?" I may be twenty-five, but inside I'm still a playful child. My body acted against my will, turning to face her. Boy, she looked beautiful.

 _Stop it! Don't fall for her!_

 _Too late. He's already hers!_

 _Nooooooooo!_

 _Yeeeeeeeesss!_

I placed my hands to my temples and winced. Can't both of them fight another time?! Stupid mind and foolish heart...

"Erma wants you in the meeting room. She has a mission for you."

I sat up straight, excited. "Really?!"

"Yeah. So-"

"Awesome! Finally free from here!"

I jumped out of bed, put on my shirt, jacket and shoes, grabbed my styler, and started for the exit. Chatot quickly flew out of the way, allowing me to run. However, since I wasn't thinking straight, I stumbled with Solana and ended on the floor with her.

I raised my head to find myself face to face with Solana's. We were really close. No, seriously. Really close. So close I could notice every detail of her face. The little scar on her left eyebrow, the tug of a smile on her lips, the faint smell of a vanilla perfume.

My mouth went dry. My face felt warm and I knew I was redder than my blood. My heart was beating uncontrollably.

"My, you sure are in a hurry." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Uh.. um.." Great. My tongue is numb.

Snap out of it, you idiot!

"I-I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to."

"Get off her! Get off her! Squawk!"

I glared at the bird in front of us, blushing like crazy. Then I got up, careful not to hurt her, and helped her up. All my body was going crazy, specially my heart.

It was a long time since I felt like that. A long time since I...

...since I fell in love.

She looked at me and smiled, then punched my shoulder playfully.

"You'd better go ranger. Don't keep Erma waiting, ok?"

I blink several times, then nodded.

"Um... yeah. I'm gonna go..." I shifted my feet nervously. "So... yeah. I'm... I'm off."

"Go already! Go already!"

I glared at him again, then grabbed him. "You are coming with me."

"No I'm not! No I'm not!" He replied, fighting in my grip.

Imitating him, I said "You're my partner pokémon dummy! Squawk!"

The bird glared at me, but I already had my revenge, so he stopped fighting and jumped from my hands to my shoulder. Then I started to walk away.

Solana laughed softly as we left. I blushed a bit and smiled shyly. What in blazes was happening to me? I felt like a kid. All of me wanted to look back, but I didn't. What if she wasn't there? What if she already left? I didn't want to look stupid.

And yet, what if she was? Would she ask what was wrong? Or would she just smile?

That's the pain of being secretly in love with someone. You become a mess of emotions.

"Hey Jackie."

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be safe ok?"

Smiling, my heart skipped a few beats. Maybe this time, things will turn out.

"Sure thing. I'll be back before you know it." I said, winking.

"Before you know it! Before you know it!" Reassured the musical bird pokémon.

She smiled back as a reply.

With that in mind, I ran to the meeting room, Chatot flying besides me, smiling like an idiot at the thought of Solana.


	3. Crankiness affects lords of evil too

Sorry for the wait. I'm horrible, I know, but little by little I hope to bring it all in. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pokémon

* * *

(Asra's POV)

I woke up early enough to see the moon exchange places with the sun. As night faded, I could only stare at the disappearing stars that once -and will do again tonight- glowed in the sky with the life of the universe. Looking closely, I saw Orion pointing to the East with his bow, showing from where the sun will wake. I smiled, remembering when my love used to tell me stories about how Orion betrayed Artemis. Later, with a cup of coffee or wine, we'd talk about anything, then fell asleep in each other's arms until dawn.

Yes, those days were beautiful. But now, they are gone. They are nothing more than wisps of happiness drowned in a sea of sadness and grief. Lost for so long, it is difficult to remember them with detail. Yes, I still remember my lover's face and the smile right under those sparkling green eyes. Yes, I still remember.

Yet, I also remember the loss. Our hands holding tight, our voices mixed with the sounds of explosions and screams. Then we were separated by the wind, and all was lost.

I wiped the tear that slid off my cheek, any trace of my smile now gone with Orion and his bow. Sunrise shone across the horizon, filling me with an empty warmth. Over the years I've come to despise sunrise. For many it's a symbol of a new day and thus new hope, but for me is a reminder of my loss.

After a few more minutes under the sun, I entered my room through my window. I changed into my usual outfit. Black cargo pants, a white sleeveless shirt and a black military shirt under a black cloak. The only visible part of my body were my black combat boots and my hand in black combat gloves. When I faced myself in the mirror, my eyes were two moisty brown marbles, the left one crossed by a scar, and my lips were two pale flower petals.

You may be wondering about why all the black and the combat outfit. Well, dear reader, one, I am very practical and I prefer to be comfortable and prepared than uncomfortable, unprepared and stupid. Two, black is the color of darkness, which is my comfort zone. Night over day. Solitude against company. Most of the members of my team are dark types. Everything is to show everyone -in a subtle way, of course- that I am in constant suffering.

Crazy? Maybe. Maybe not. I honestly don't care.

As for the symbol on my shirt, it's the ancient Greek Omega that means "End". And that's what we stand for. To end this injustice. To get revenge for unnecessary deaths. To destroy the ones who will do anything for power regardless of what they once stood for. To finish once and for all with the organization responsible for my twisted life.

Pokémon Rangers... Ha. A living lie. Wait till I slaughter them all…

But all in time. Right now, breakfast.

The door was knocked, followed by a female voice that asked: "Lord Asra, are you awake?"

I placed a device around my neck: a simple voice changer and amplifier that looked like a necklace. My original voice was too charged with pain and anger, thus it died when the _accident_ happened. For this reason, I opted to use the fashionable device.

"Yes," I replied to the woman, my voice as tough as a general "I am."

"Well then, we'll be waiting for you in the meeting room."

"Thank you. I'll go down in a sec."

"Very well, my lord."

To complete my appearance, I took out a pokeball from my belt and opened it. In my desk, a pinkish creature appeared. With two dots for eyes and a goofy line for a smile, the pokémon looked at me. The formless body seemed to dance to an invisible melody.

"Morning my friend. Time to work. Are you ready?"

The Ditto laughed a bit, then jumped into my face. It started changing shape, covering every inch of my face, giving it a new look.

When I saw my reflection, my eyes were smaller, my nose a bit sharper and my lips became two red strokes of blood. There was no trace of my past life, no scar or pained expression. I looked like I always look for work. Like a lie.

I left my room and went to the lounge to get a bite. Entering, grunts stopped everything to look at me. They stood and waited for orders. My eyes scanned the group for any elite, but there were none. Hopefully they're all in the meeting room already.

"My Lord, do you need anything?" Asked the first grunt to my right.

"Hmm… Just a cup of coffee, please and thank you. The rest of you are dismissed."

All of them returned to their activity while the grunt who spoke went to fulfill my request. A few seconds later he came back with the drink and something wrapped in aluminum foil. I raised an eyebrow, wondering its content.

"I know you didn't ask for it my Lord, but I brought to you this sandwich. I think that since you just woke up, so you'd need a good breakfast."

I stared at the food for a few seconds. Then at him. He looked nervous, yet he brought these things for me. He studied my face and I came with a statement.

"Hmm… thanks."

"You're welcome my Lord."

"What's your name?" I sipped my coffee. Delicious.

"My name is Itzal."

"Well then, Itzal, come with me. I have a new job for you."

He looked stunned. "V-very well… sir."

"Good." Another sip. This time it was followed by a bite of the sandwich. "Come then."

Together we left the lounge and went to the meeting room. Grunts of all places went to start their work. As we kept walking through the corridors, I felt Itzal' s presence fade away. His aura seemed distant.

When I looked back, I realized he was staring at the windows. Looking in the same direction, I saw the morning sun shining through the mountains. The trees were poking out from the mist and a few wild pokémon started their day.

"Something wrong Itzal?"

He stayed silent. I went to him and touched his shoulder. "You ok?"

He looked at me and said: "My Lord… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything. Though I can't promise I'll answer." He nodded.

"Um… why are you doing all of this? I mean… why take down the rangers and stuff?"

"Has anyone told you what we stand for?" He shook his head.

"Only bits and pieces…"

"Well then, long story short. I was betrayed by them. Many of the people I once cared about were dead thanks to them. Thus, I want to take revenge. Many of the people here have similar issues. Revenge, envy and other bitter feelings are the reason they fight by my side. Things will be clearer as you work, I assure you. Just wait. Time will tell you everything you need to know."

He nodded, deep in thought, then straighten up. "Alright then, I promise I'll do my best."

I smiled. "Good then."

After that, we went directly to the meeting room without any problems. As I opened the door, silence filled the place. Entering, I saw my elites and seconds around a rectangle table. Itzal, looked even more nervous, though I do not know why since he already talk to _me,_ the lord of the place.

"Welcome my Lord. How did you slept?"

"It was good Nyx, though it's a pity it didn't last longer."

Everyone laughed. I opted to sit down, since my head was killing me.

They quickly rearranged themselves in their seats, straighten their clothes and looked directly at my face.

Regardless of them, I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Morning."

"Morning my Lord." Said Nyx, the first woman to my right. She was dressed in her usual dark business suit, her dark hair braided over her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"No. not at all." Another bite. A sip of coffee. "Thanks for asking."

Suddenly the mood changed. All of them were anxious. They knew that I was normally unpredictable, but when things like nightmares of the past take place, the chance of doing something out of the ordinary increases quite a lot.

"You know…" started Alect, a young man with milkish skin and blond hair but eyes as gray as rainclouds. "I think you should rest, my Lord. I mean, no offense, but you look horrible."

"Alect. Show some respect." said the man next to him.

"Just look at him Li. He looks like he used his pokemon to get sleep."

"It's fine Li. I really don't care about what he says. And Alect, please lower your voice a bit." I sat down and rubbed my temples then kept eating. "Anything to report?"

"Well," started Li, his thin fingers laced together on the table. "I found out that the rangers are planning to move. Apparently, they know what our next target is going to be."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes my Lord. I figured it out myself."

"How?" asked the youngest woman in the very back, almost in the wall. She was dressed in black pants and a purple blouse. She looked pretty, but in her belt were some nasty pokemon.

"I mean, no offense to you Li, but you can't get in as easily as us, with that huge dark body of yours. And that's not counting the jeans and white shirt with the black omega on the back."

"I had a camera placed by a grunt in the meeting room of the Union, Kali." He replied, rolling his green cat-like eyes.

"Ohhhhhh….."

"Ya' know, sometimes I wonder how did you ended up in here Kali." wondered our weapons specialist, Artemios, rubbing his head with his hands.

"Because I'm awesome." Everyone except me looked at her. My head hurt too much to bother.

"Really?" replied Alect. "I didn't notice."

"Me neither." said Li and Nyx.

"Hey, that's not nice!" I winced. My ears…. I heard a someone get close to me.

"My Lord, do you want to stay? You clearly are too tired for this."

"Don't worry Itzal, this happens all the time. My headache, that is."

"Darling," Said someone from afar "last I checked, I was working for the evil team. So, surprise! All's fair in here."

"Shut up, Artemios!"

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Silence. Itzal went outside looking serious, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Now, is there anything else I need to know?"

Silence again. Two seconds, five seconds, ten seconds.

"Z is already at the target." Alect answered. "He's ready to move as soon as you say the word."

"Hmmm… good." I finished my food, then laid back in my chair to rest my head. "What about our gifts? Are they ready?"

A nod from Artemios. "Ready to pack and deliver."

"And what about the rangers? Are they gonna pop out to stop us?"

"Not yet my Lord. My squad is gonna tell me today."

"Report as soon as you get answered Nyx." She nodded.

"What about you, Kieran? Anything on the trainers?"

"Right now," she started, pulling her thin body to the table, right between the two girls. "I've got my hands ful with a couple of trainers that are trying to bust the ship."

"Can you handle it? Or do you need help, lil girl?"

I glared at the man. "Alect, shut up."

"I was just-"

I made an energy sphere in my hand. It came dark purple, the color of my aura. "Yes?"

He swallowed his thoughts and carefully decided what to say next, knowing he could be in bed the next few days.

"I-I-I just meant that it may be too much for her, seeing she is delicate of health."

"I see…" I extinguished the sphere. "Do you need help with them?"

The young brunette shook her head. "I am fine on my own my Lord. My health is perfectly fine. If anything, I'll have Artemios with me."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Excellent."

Suddenly a phone started ringing.

I frowned. "Who's phone is that? Please answer it before I opt to blow it up."

Nyx got out as quick as a Pikachu's Thunder. I tried not to get more irritated.

"Li."

"Yes Lord?"

"Try to get as much information of the rangers as possible. If you can get when are they planning to move next, better."

"Yes my Lord."

Itzal came in and passed me a cup of water and two pills. "For the headache, my Lord."

Everyone stared at him. I smiled slightly, then gulped the pills down. "Thank you, Itzal."

There was silence for a good while. After a few seconds, I continued.

"Alect, you and Itzal will go to Z. Take the a gift with you and tell him to proceed with the capture of our target's guardian."

Both nodded, though Itzal was a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine as long as you obey Alect." He nodded, then stood beside his superior. "Kali, you and Kieran will stay in the ship. Do whatever you need to devise the rangers attention away from Z until I say otherwise."

"Understood, my Lord."

"Oh and Kieran, please don't be soft. I want terror in the city. People scared. Children afraid of the dark. The ports closed from everyone except us."

She nodded, knowing what I meant with it. A mess to divide and conquer. No less.

"My Lord!" Nyx called, entering the room. "The rangers are going to the island! They will arrive in three days' time."

"Oh really?" Then it was my turn to smile. "In that case… Li."

"Yes?"

"You and Nyx are gonna stay with me."

"What are we gonna do?"

I laughed softly, surprising everyone. Then I looked up, feeling excited. The rest got nervous.

"We're gonna have a lil fun, Nyx. We're gonna play a game. That's all."


End file.
